Here Without you
by Toshi-Chan Nya
Summary: This is an AU OC pairing between Trunks and my friend, if you don't like the idea then tough, if you don't mind OC's then please, feel free to read!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Only Hope", DBZ, Inuyasha, Pokemon, or my friend's character. Simple, eh?**

**A/N:**** I liked the songfic that my friend wrote me so much that I'm writing one for her! YEY!!! This is a songfic written to "Only Hope" by Mandy ****Moore**** about the confession of love between Jolt and Mirai Trunks.  WARNING: OC PAIRING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT, PLEASE CEASE TO READ!**

**A/N2:**** Read "A Very Strange Day" to help understand this.**

**Only Hope**

Prologue

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      **A serene forest lies at the edge of ****West****City**** a couple miles east of Goku's house, and in this forest winds a path leading to a small home. The calm of the forest is quickly disturbed by a machine appearing out of nowhere, reading "Capsule Corp." on the side of its bright yellow frame. The glass dome top opens to reveal a boy in his teens. His short-cut lavender hair is free to blow about his face however it likes. A Capsule Corp. Logo is printed on the left shoulder of the boy's denim jacket. Underneath, a Black muscle shirt outlines his perfectly toned muscles. The youth smiles as he takes a long look around his surroundings, the sheathed sword that hangs lazily over his back gleaming in the sunlight. "I'll finally be able to see everyone again," smiled the boy, "to see her…" He undid the restraining belt and lunged out of the craft in one swift motion, showing off to no one in particular. The boy looked around once more searching for the familiar ki. "Perfect! It seams I've landed right next to her! This path should lead me to my destination." He concluded as he capsulated his time machine. **

**At the home in question, Furea happily bounced among the flowers while chasing butterflies. When she could, Furea loved to be in her feline form. Small mewls of protest drifted from her as the butterflies eluded her clawless paws. She crouched and lunged at one blue butterfly and ended up on her back, staring at the cloud-filled sky as brightly colored flower petals rained down upon her. A slight chuckle erupted her mental processing of what just happened. She laid her head on the ground and gazed at her audience upside down. **

**"Hello Furea!" The boy greeted, still chuckling about the event he just witnessed. **

**"Trunks!" The little orange tabby mewled in surprise, "I didn't notice you arrived, Jolt is going to be so happy!" Trunks grinned then asked, "Where is Jolt anyway?" **

**"Jolt went shopping for food for dinner, Oh! I'd better tell her to get more food than usual! Be right back!" Furea said with a wink as she disappeared using Feline Stealth. (A/N: Feline Stealth is a skill of Furea's that is similar to Instant Transmission.) Trunks just stared at the spot where the tabby once sat, "I see Furea's learned some new tricks…" He mumbled, blinking slightly. Trunks sighed remembering the last time he saw Jolt, or rather…said goodbye to her.**

**  
~*Flashback!*~**

**Mirai Trunks: ****Whoa that was strange......why am I even here?**

**Mirai Trunks: ****OH NO! Mom is gonna be soooooooo worried! I better get back home!**

**Trunks_Girl : ****_*eyes well up with tears a little* Awwww........*sniffle* ok.......I hope to see you again.......even if it's a loooooooong time from now...._******

**Mirai Trunks: *****looks at Jolt with fear that she'll attach to him again, but sees the sorrow in her eyes and calmly gives her a comforting smile***

**Trunks_Girl: ****_*smiles weakly back and hugs him* don't worry, I'm not going to attack you...._******

**Mirai Trunks: ****walks over and hugs Jolt, then bends over and kisses her forehead* I hope we meet again someday too, I'll be back for visits, don't worry. *flashes her an assuring smile before flying off towards his time machine***

**~*End Flashback!*~**

**All of a sudden, Trunks's reminiscing was interrupted by Furea suddenly reappearing with a wide grin on her face. He looked at her puzzled at first them he too smirked. **

**"She was confused, but I just told her that it was a surprise and left!" Furea grinned.**

**"Oh yea, I bet she looooved that! So……she IS getting enough food for me right?" Trunks joked, then asked with concern for his stomach.**

**"She better be, I told her to triple what she was getting" Furea stated.**

**After getting invited in and cleaned up thanks to Furea, Trunks waited patiently for Jolt to return home. He fiddled with the bow on the slightly large gift he held. The gift box was white with light blue ribbons tying it together, a neat little bow on top where the ribbons met. There were circular holes going around the side of the box and every now and then you could hear movement or scratching noises within it. Trunks looked extremely nervous as he sat on the living room couch and listened to Furea go about her daily chores. All around him the scents of both her and Jolt mingled together. Trunks finally walked off to explore the house some more. He walked into the kitchen and sniffed the scents of past meals being cooked in the room dreamily. The dinning room was exceptionally neatly kept for a couple of teenage  saiyans who ate in it 4 or more times a day. Already having seen the living room, Trunks walked up the flight of stairs leading to the second story of the house. The first room he found was the bathroom, a nice Light blue with navy trimming and a white sink, toilet, and luxurious bathtub. There was a light blue curtain that could be pulled to surround the tub and sweet fruit smelling soaps that made Trunks's mouth water. After leaving the bathroom, Trunks entered a room in which he was greeted with an unfamiliar scent, that of a male. Trunks wracked his brain to try and remember if Furea or Jolt mentioned any guys living with them. Having recollected no mention of such, Trunks's heart sank a little, he continued exploring as he wondered about the guy. 'Maybe it's Furea's  boyfriend?' He thought to himself as he entered Furea's room. Trunks looked around the room. It had nearly white light blue wall coloring with a cloud-filled sky like plush carpet, there was a large black framed water bed with a navy blue bed spread and shelves lining one half of the room's walls. Many cute stuffed animals filled these shelves, he found plush pokemon characters as well as Neopets. There was a large oak dresser and a desk with a computer on it. Furea had a small Vanity set, but hardly any makeup was on it, just hair stuff; Scrunchies, pastel colored clips, hair ties, ribbons, brushes, combs, and bobby pins. There was also a small closet and a full-scale mirror. "Girls…" Trunks muttered as he left Furea's room and entered the one across the hall, this one belonged to Jolt. Trunks inhaled the scent that filled the room with a sigh. Jolt's room had slightly darker light blue colored walls with black trim. Her bed was a water bed as well, this one had Navy blue frame with a black and red bed spread. Jolt had a walk in closet with many outfits in it, she had a vanity set with three full scale mirrors and lots of makeup and hair supplies. She too had a dresser, only this one wasn't as big as Furea's. A couple small whimpers brought Trunks's attention back to the box he was holding, "shhh" he whispered to it. Trunks walked back downstairs to rejoin Furea on the couch as she watched Inuyasha.  **

**"How long will it take for her to return?" Trunks asked as he watched the Anime cartoon play on the television, not sure what it was about. **

**"It shouldn't be long now…" Furea answering absently as she cooed and giggled at the cute Kagome and Inuyasha scene that she just saw in the episode. Suddenly the phone rang, Furea sprung up to answer it. **

**"I'll be right back, jolt wants me to pick her up!" Furea chirped happily as she disappeared from view only to reappear in the kitchen with Jolt and numerous bags of groceries. Furea winked at Trunks as she shut the kitchen door and helped her sister prepare dinner. Jolt wanted to go watch Inuyasha, but Furea assured her that it was being recorded for her and that there'd be time for that later. **

**"So, who's this mysterious guest that we have for dinner tonight?" Jolt asked Furea, hoping it wasn't another hurt animal in which case she would hafta hear the protest about how they have feelings like people do when she told Furea that she couldn't let them eat at the table. 'Sometimes that Feline DNA messes with her reasoning' Jolt mused as she awaited her sister's answer.**

**"That's a secret Joltie-Chan, one that I'm not telling you!" Furea replied with a mischievous grin on her face.**

**"Furea, you can be so childish sometimes! Who is it?!" Jolt demanded slightly irritated at her older sister's games. She wasn't in the mood to play guessing games, she had had a hard enough time dragging 3 shopping baskets through a crowded store.**

**"Chill! You'll find out at dinner!" Furea growled.**

**After the table was all set up Furea blindfolded her poor sister as she brought this mystery person into the room and sat him next to her. Trunks fidgeted nervously with the bow again as he decided how to present his gift.**

**"Okay take the blindfold off!" Furea chirped excitedly as Jolt ripped it off and dropped it to the ground in shreds. Trunks yelped mentally and hoped she would be happy to see him. He made a small noise in his throat to make his presence known to Jolt and smiled at her as she tore her glare off of Furea.**

**Jolt gasped as she looked at him, "T-Trunks?! Is that you?!" He nodded. Jolt began laughing hysterically as Trunks just looked at her strangely. 'She's laughing at me?!' he screamed mentally. **

**"What's wrong with you?" Trunks asked concerned.**

**"Nothing….What happened to your hair?! Change it back!" jolt got out through laughs as she poked the gel-stiffened hair that was combed over in a rich-boy way. **

**"Oh that…..Furea did it, she said you'd like it" Trunks mumbled before shooting a small glare at the still grinning female. Another whimper reminded Trunks of his gift, "I, uh, got this for you! I found her in my time before I came here." Trunks spoke quickly handing the gift to Jolt. Jolt jumped a little surprised when she heard scratching, a muffled arf, and then almost dropped the box from the force of something falling to one side with a thump. She timidly undid the bow and lifted the top off the box only to be met by two adorable yellow eyes peering up at her from a crouched position, ears laid back. **

**"Awwww!! Trunks, she's adorable!!!!" Jolt cooed as she gave Trunks a big hug and lifted the small Kit from the box. **

**"How cute! A Fox cub!" Furea mewed with sparkley eyes.**

**"So, umm, What do you want to name her?" Trunks smiled meekly with a blush. Jolt looked at the Kit who was purring in her arms as she stroked her soft fur. Jolt thought for a couple minutes, eyeing the cute little fox in her arms. Jolt noticed the white diamond marking on the little Kit's head and smiled, "Amber Diamond! I'll Name her Amber Diamond, Amber for her eyes, and the diamond explains itself. For short I guess we'll call her Diamond!" Trunks Smiled at Jolt's happiness as he watched Jolt gently place the little Fox on the ground for her to explore the house. After dinner was over Furea stood up with a big yawn, showing off all her sharp fangs. **

**"I'm tired, I think I'll leave you two to talk and go to bed, Jolt, mind if Diamond sleeps with me tonight?" Furea mumbled sleepily, secretly winking at trunks in the process.**

**"uhh….yea sure, she can sleep in your room, but aren't you curious to how he's been too? I mean it has been a couple years since the incident with Buu!" Jolt protested with a slight blush of nervousness on her face.**

**"I'll have time to talk with Trunks tomorrow, I'm gonna go to bed Jolt, Oyasumi you two and don't stay up too late!" Flare yelled as she ascended the stairs, "Diamond, come on girl you're sleeping with me, Your new mommy has some catching up to do with her friend!" she called. The little fox came running to the bottom of the staircase and looked up at it in confusion. With much difficulty, Diamond climbed onto the first step and looked up at Furea hopelessly. Furea grinned at the tiny fox and turned into a small kitten of about the same size and came down the stairs to show the fox how it's done. Diamond watched with curiosity as her 'Aunt' hopped from one step to the next and waited for her about three steps up. The little Kit finally realized what to do and crouched down, lunging for the next step and landing gracefully. With a yip, Diamond hopped up the stairs chasing the Feline Furea. At the top of the stairs, Furea went back to her humanoid form and picked up Diamond, cuddling her lovingly and petting her soft fur. Jolt and Trunks watched them go down the hall. **

**"So…..um…Where'd you find the fox?" Jolt asked curiously. Wondering how many ways she could torture her sister for leaving her in this awkward position.**

**"Oh! Uhm…..well, I found her in a shallow den beneath one of the bushed outside my Capsule corporation home. She was crying for her mom, and I hadn't seen a vixen around the property for weeks, so I picked her up and took her in to dry her off. After feeding her I got and idea and wrapped her up for you…….I knew that you would take good care of it." Trunks explained. Jolt stared at his lightly blushing face in wonder. Suddenly, She got up and headed for the front door.**

**"Trunks?" Jolt looked back at him through the dining room door, interrupting his thoughts and causing him to jerk his head in her direction, "I usually go out and watch the stars if I stay up this late……you wouldn't ah…..want to join me would you?" She asked a bit shyly. Immediately Trunks was on his feet and by her side, "Of Course, I'd love to! I mean, yea!" Trunks babbled, earning a giggle from jolt as she led him outside and to the top of a hill, facing away from the haze of the city lights. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**There ya go! The Prologue is complete! Next chapter, THE ACTUAL SONGFIC!!!! I had to build up some plot here so I'd have an idea of what to do the songfic about, I think I've got it! The song Only Hope will be sung from trunks to Jolt okay, sooooo yes, Jolt I'll try to get the songfic done ASAP! Byers!  ~*Furea*~**


	2. Success at Last

Disclaimer: I still dun own the stuff mentioned in chap1/prologue! *snaps fingers* darn I want lil Shippo!  
  
A/N: ooook, I know in the prologue.that was done like months ago.. I said this was a songfic to Only Hope, well, Joltie decided to change her mind, but that's ok! I'm here to please my friends/family. This songfic is now to Here Without You by 3 doors down! Enjoy!  
  
Here Without You  
  
As Jolt made herself comfortable in the cool grass, Trunks just stared up at the stars. "heh, a couple of years ago I had forgotten Earth's simple amusements such as gazing upon those millions of stars in space.." Trunks thought aloud. Jolt tugged at Trunk's pant leg like a shy child, silently asking for him to sit down with her. He complied without hesitation and received a soft smile from her, illuminated by the glow of a newly present moon. Trunks couldn't help but temporarily lose himself in gazing at her lovely face, her teal-colored eyes appeared to be a rich emerald in the dim light, her blond hair reflected the shine of the moon in an ethereal sense, and her light tan skin was turned to a soft milky coloring.  
  
~  
A hundred days have made me older since the last time  
that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights have made me colder and  
I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles have separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face ~  
  
Jolt turned to catch Trunks staring at her. Blushing self conciously, she asked, "Eh, Trunks, is there something wrong?" Trunks smiled at the crimson blush, "Nope, just admiring a precious treasure I thought I had lost." Jolt looked him straight in the eyes, 'is he serious?' Trunks chuckled and layed back with his hands folded behind his head. "Don't be so surprised," He began, "Do you know how lonely it is in my time?" Jolt shook her head and gave him her full attention. "Well..it's not like we're having parties every day in our new peace. With everyone gone, its been nothing but grieving and getting over it." Trunks sighed, smiling with the next portion of his speech, "All I had to do at night was talk to myself, apologizing to everyone I had let down, hoping they'd hear me in otherworld. But for the past week, when I dreampt I saw you. I have no reason why it happened now, but I figured if you were showing up in my dreams I might as well come and see how you're doing." He turned to flash his adorible smile at her again, "I guess I just missed you, Jolt. even if you love to glomp me." Jolt grinned and pounced on Trunks, "I've missed you too!"  
  
~  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me ~  
  
Unexpected to her, Trunks didn't let her get up when she appologized and said she was just kidding. Trunks had his strong arms encircling her, he wasn't about to let her go this time. "Calm down, stay here with me, please?" Jolt stopped trying to escape, but still wasn't sure, "Um.okay, but could I stay with you in a. umm, different position?" Trunks blushed and losened his grip on her so she could slide to the side and lay with him. Jolt quickly got off and repositioned herself so that she was laying beside him instead of on top. Trunks sighed, just happy to be here with her. He didn't understand it but he had a deep need to be near her alone, if it were anyone else, he just wouldn't feel the same. 'Jolt. makes me feel so. Wonderful.' He thought blissfully.  
  
~  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me ~  
  
Jolt smiled to herself, she still felt the same for him as she always had, she's just been too afraid to seriously admit it. However deep a blush it brought to her cheeks, she couldn't help but think of how it felt with Trunks, the way they were before she opened her mouth. 'So warm, so caring, so.safe' she grinned. Jolt soon frowned in thought, 'It won't last unless he knows for certain. but how do I tell him? I can't just come out and say, "Oh hey, by the way, did I forget to mention that I've held a deep affection for you for years?" No that won't work.. Grr I wish I knew what he was thinking!' She thought in frustration.  
  
~  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love ~  
"I'm leaving tomorrow Jolt," Trunks stated, "I don't want to be a burden to you, and it seems you've already got someone else anyway." Jolt turned to him, proped up on one elbow and blurted in confusion, "What?!" 'What's he mean by 'it seems you've got someone else anyway'?!' She thought in panic. "I explored the house while waiting for you.the third bedroom, a guy sleeps there right?" Trunks asked, somewhat hopefully. Guy? Third room.wait, is he talking about Cody's room?! That must be it! Jolt chuckled quietly. "What's so funny?!" Trunks asked, a little put out. "That's Cody's room!" Came the light reply. "Who?" Was Trunks puzzled inquiry. "He came to Earth a few months ago, he's Mine and Flare's brother!" Explained Jolt. "Oh." Trunks trailed off. 'So she's still available, good! But.I just said I was leaving, I've got to tell her fast, I don't want to be lonely again.' Trunks thought nervously.  
"um, Trunks?" Jolt piped up meekly after the tight silence, she was blushing lightly. 'Now or wait a few more years!' She encouraged herself mentally. Trunks turned to face her attentively, "Yes?" "err." She looked into his deep blue eyes, her own watering at the thought of being left alone again, "I don't want you to leave!" Trunks gasped as she lunged at him and hugged him tightly. His eyes widened when he felt something warm and wet greeting his shirt, 'Is she crying?!' he thought nervously. "Uhm. It's okay? what's wrong?" he asked seriously, pulling her head up to face him. With shimering eyes and tearstained cheeks, she told him, "You left me alone last time, I don't want to feel that empty feeling again. I... I care for you deeply Trunks." Trunks gasped, 'Now what?! Do I tell her I feel the same, or fo I just comfort her?' he contemplated. "I..I was afraid to tell you, because I wasn't sure how you'd react," Jolt continued, "Heh, I guess I was scared.scared of you." "Why?" He asked finally, "Why would you be afraid of me, have I ever done something to hurt you?" Jolt smiled sadly, "No, but rejection hurts like hell." Trunks gave a reassuring smile and hugged her securely, "Don't fear me, I won't reject you." Jolt smiled happily against his chest and couldn't help but let more tears roll down her cheeks. Meekly she asked, "Promise?" Trunks tilted her head up and kissed her softly, "Always."  
  
~  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me ~  
  
Jolt lay comfortably in the arms of the one she loved, and together they gazed upon the shimmering stars in the quickly fading night. Dawn found them sleeping peacefully for the first time in months, no longer dreaming of lonliness, but of the fun that lay ahead for them together.  
  
~  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ There! It's finished! Gomen-nasai for the very long wait Joltie-Chan, but I promised I'd get this to you, Thanks again for the Vingette with SK, now here's yours with Trunks. I think I may be getting better at this romance stuff. The song sure was hard to write to though, oh well. Reviews greatly appreciated! Flare 


End file.
